PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 6: DID-Bad Girl Gone Worse
by HPDrummerman
Summary: Lucy's ascent to the crime world of the Serpent Sisters is fast and Cobra, the leader, is impressed with her new protege. Charlie Brown and Frieda go on a double date with Franklin and Melanie, and Melanie's absent-mindedness wears on everyone, including her beloved "Frankie". Snoopy prepares to do battle with the Red Baron once again.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 6: Descent Into Darkness-Bad Girl Gone Worse

 **CHAPTER 1: THE WAITING GAME**

At the Serpent Sisters hideout, Lucy and the Serpents were planning to vandalize Rattler's reform school. This was part of Lucy's initiation into the gang. But they were waiting until the heat from them egging and toilet papering houses died down first. Until then they were planning out what they would be doing. Cobra, for her part, kept a pulse on what was happening everywhere.

Lucy said to them, "So when will this happen?"

"In a few nights," said Cobra. "After you and Python get out of school we will meet up here and wait until it gets dark. Rattler was able to get a copy of the master key to get in. Don't ask how she did it; even I'm trying to figure that one out. What we will do is spray paint the walls and lockers. We will not break any windows or desks. But we will trash the place. The janitor leaves around 8:30, so we will strike long after he's gone."

"I've been waiting to give it to that school for a long time!" Rattler said with devilish glee. "That Mr. Gordon had it coming for making me stay after school just because I punched that kid for smudging my shoes!"

"And I thought I was crabby," said Lucy.

"Anyway we will wait until the hype surrounding our egging and papering houses has died down," Cobra finished. "Then we will strike Rattler's school." The girls then heard a knock at the door. It was a pizza delivery guy bringing pizza that they ordered. Python answered and paid the guy and the girls sat down to eat.

Back at the Van Pelt household, Linus and Rerun were watching TV. Linus was sucking his thumb and holding his blanket as he always did, and Rerun was sitting next to him.

"Linus," Rerun began, "have you noticed that Lucy isn't around like she usually is?"

"I've noticed that, too," said Linus. "Ever since she made those new friends she's told me about, she hasn't been home as much."

"What new friends?"

"I haven't met them yet. But she told me she was with them on Halloween. That's probably why she didn't take you trick-or-treating this year."

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I think so. Aside from the Homecoming fallout, everything's been pretty normal for the most part. She's even left me alone about my blanket, lately. So I'm not complaining for now." Rerun looked at his older brother. He wanted him to be right. He and Lucy has always been close and to him she's been acting very different. As if she had a double life. So for now he agreed with Linus and put it at the back of his head.

On the other side of town, Peppermint Patty and Franco were walking. She was looking sad and melancholy. Franco took notice.

"Everything okay, fraulein?" he asked.

"Not really," said Patty. "I know what Chuck said about moving on and ignoring Lucille, but I just can't seem to get past this. Although it's been a month since the Homecoming Dance, I can't seem to get over this anger I have towards her. Even though Chuck was on the receiving end of her scheme, it seems like I'm more upset than he is."

"Is it because you blamed Charles for messing up when it wasn't his fault?"

"Well, yeah. But it's not just that. I would've let it slide if it was just an impulse that she had because she pulled it away from him so many times before. But what really upsets me more than the action itself was that she planned this, and she didn't give a hoot about winning the game as much as humiliating Chuck. And I was so mean to him that night afterwards, it wasn't even like me at all. I can't forgive Lucille for what she did. But even worse, I don't know if I can forgive myself for how I treated Chuck." Peppermint Patty started tearing up. Franco comforted her.

"If Charles was upset with you, Patricia," Franco said, "do you think he still would hang out with you. He still considers you good friend. Alles ist in Ordnung zwischen euch beiden*."

"I guess you're right, Franco," she said, wiping away her tears. "Thank you for being a wonderful boyfriend. I love you." She kissed Franco on the cheek.

"Ich liebe dich auch**," he replied. They walked back towards Peppermint Patty's house holding hands.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: DOUBLE DATE DISASTER BEGINS**

*"Everything is okay between you two."

**"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: AN OFFER CHARLIE BROWN SHOULD HAVE REFUSED**

Charlie Brown was at his computer doing homework when a call on the webchat popped up. He saw it was Franklin. He went ahead and answered it.

"Hey Franklin," he greeted.

"Hey, Charlie Brown," said Franklin. "What are you up to right now?"

"Was doing some homework. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you and Frieda would like to go on a double-date with me and Melanie. I think that she could use a little conversation besides cheerleading talk."

"I see what you mean. I'll have to run it by Frieda first, but I wouldn't mind going on a double-date. I'll let you know what she says and I'll give you an answer then."

"Okay, thanks, Charlie Brown. I'll let you get back to your homework."

"Okay. Talk to you later, Franklin." He ended the webchat and went back to his homework. Snoopy came in with his supper dish in his mouth.

"Suppertime, I take it," said Charlie Brown. "All right. Give me a moment. I'm almost finished with this homework and it shouldn't be too much longer." And after he finished, he went to feed Snoopy. After he gave Snoopy his supper, Charlie Brown called Frieda.

"Hey Frieda, it's me," he greeted.

"Hey, what's going on, sweetie?" she asked.

"Franklin just got a hold of me and wondered if we'd like to go on a double-date with him and Melanie. I told him I'd run it by you first before agreeing to anything."

"Sure, I don't mind. I think it would be nice."

"Okay, I'll let him know."

"Anyway, I'm glad you called, Charlie Brown. I was thinking about Peppermint Patty's blowup over seeing Lucy the other day at Ace's."

"I know. It was like she was more upset with her than I was. It was as if Lucy pulled the ball away from her instead of me."

"I was thinking her anger was more deep rooted. You're upset with Lucy because she forced Snoopy to get involved with her scheme, but you more or less let it go. Patty, on the other hand, can't seem to get past this."

"Yeah. I thought Patty was going to kill her after she left. I never saw such anger in her eyes before then. Sure I've seen her upset, but this was more than that. It was pure hatred. It actually scared me a bit."

"I know what you mean. Anyway, I'd be glad to go out on a double with Franklin and Melanie. Just let me know where we're going that night."

"Not a problem, Frieda. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you more, darling." Charlie Brown hung up the phone and went to watch a little TV before bed. Sally walked in behind her brother.

"What's going on, big brother?" she asked.

"Not much," said Charlie Brown. "Peppermint Patty almost jumped Lucy the other day at Ace's. She's more upset at her about the Homecoming incident than I am, and I was Lucy's main target!"

"Wow!" said Sally. "It isn't like Lucy pulled the ball away from her!"

"That's what I just told Frieda over the phone. I think it's also because Lucy wasn't honest about her intentions with volunteering me for the game. But I also think something else is bothering Patty. I don't know what, though."

"I hope she says what it is and deals with it."

"Me too, Sally. Otherwise I think this will consume her." And Charlie Brown and Sally continued to watch TV.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PREPARE FOR BATTLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE RED BARON STRIKES AGAIN!**

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: In this episode I will include this side story of Snoopy as the World War I Flying Ace doing battle with the Red Baron. This story will be in italics like now._

 _Here's the World War I Flying Ace standing on the aerodrome waiting to board his Sopwith Camel and do battle with the Red Baron. His mechanics do final checks before he takes off. It is dawn and everything is silent for the moment. After the head mechanic gives the O.K., he boards his Sopwith Camel and fires up the engines. "Contact!" he shouts. After a final check, he takes off from the runway._

 _As the Flying Ace flies through the air, he looks for the Baron and wonders when he will strike. The Red Baron is very crafty and will often launch a sneak attack. Our hero is cautious and stays alert. All of the sudden out of nowhere the Red Baron appears! The Flying Ace swerves right, then left, trying to dodge the hailstorm of bullets hurling towards him. Unfortunately his plane gets rattled with bullets. He is forced to make an emergency landing. After he lands safely, he shouts to the sky, "CURSE YOU, RED BARON!"_

 _Here's the World War I Flying Ace behind enemy lines trying to make it back to home base. He hides behind bushes and abandoned buildings destroyed by the war. As he wanders the countryside he spies a couple. A young lass and a rather large fellow who may be her suitor. Our hero stays low as so not to be spotted._

Patty and Ox walked by going to school. Ox noticed Snoopy acting strange and wearing his hat and goggles. He turned to Patty and said, "What's Snoopy doing hiding in those bushes?"

"He does this all the time," said Patty. "It's his World War I Flying Ace shtick. Just don't indulge him and he'll leave you alone." They kept walking and Snoopy moved on.

 _Our hero wasn't spotted and he keeps moving. He hides behind a brick wall. The Flying Ace decides to hold surveillance here and see if anyone suspicious comes out._

Linus and Rerun walked up behind Snoopy. Linus shouted, "IT'S THE RED BARON!" Snoopy immediately took off for home. Linus and Rerun continued toward the bus stop. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, and Schroeder were already there. All of them noticed Lucy was missing.

"Where's Lucy?" asked Schroeder.

"I think she left early," said Linus. "We were leaving and she was already gone."

"That's strange," said Schroeder, pondering. "Even after everything that's happened, usually she'll show up for the bus."

"Yeah," added Rerun. "I thought she'd be here before us."

Sally walked up to Linus and said, "Good morning, Sweet Babboo!"

Linus took a deep breath and said, "If I told you once, I told you a million times. I. AM. NOT. YOUR. SWEET. BABBOO!"

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" cooed Sally. Charlie Brown and Frieda watched the scene.

"Is she for real?" asked Frieda. "Doesn't she know about him and Eudora?"

"I don't think so," said Charlie Brown. "But I'm not going to say anything. I'm staying out of this. I'll let Linus or Eudora tell her."

"Probably a good idea," said Frieda. "Anyway, where do you think we'll go for our double-date with Franklin and Melanie?"

"Maybe that new place that opened at the mall," Charlie Brown suggested. "I think it's called Angelo's Pizza."

"Ooh, that's a good idea, sweetie!" Frieda kissed Charlie Brown on the cheek, and he blushed a little. The bus then showed up and the kids got on.

Later at the school, Charlie Brown and Linus were walking down the hallway. They both spotted Eudora walking with Sally. Linus sighed. Charlie Brown noticed his best friend's lovelorn face.

"You really like her, don't you?" he asked.

"I do, Charlie Brown," said Linus, with a big smile. "Eudora is a wonderful girl. She doesn't mind me waiting for the Great Pumpkin, she accepts me having a blanket, and she makes great conversation." They both watched as Sally went into Mr. Grumple's class and Eudora walked toward the boys.

"Hi, Charles," she greeted Charlie Brown.

"Hey, Eudora," said Charlie Brown.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said to Linus, kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush. Charlie Brown smiled. He was happy for his friend. They both had girls that liked them, flaws and all.

"I'll see you at lunch, honey," Eudora cooed. Then she went to her class. Charlie Brown figured Sally was right; Eudora could charm someone's socks off.

"I think I'm in love, Charlie Brown," said a dreamy Linus.

 _Got to be there (got to be there)  
Got to be there in the morning  
When she says hello to the world_

 _Got to be there (got to be there)  
Got to be there in her down time  
And show her that she's my girl  
Ooh what a feeling there'll be  
The moment I know she loves me  
Cause when I look in her eyes I realize  
I need her sharing the world beside me_

 _So I got to be there (got to be there)  
Got to be there in the morning  
And welcome her into my world  
And show her that she's my girl  
When she says hello world (got to be there) (got to be there)_

 _I need her sharing the world beside me  
That's why I got to be there (got to be there)  
Got to be there where it all begins  
And that's everywhere she goes  
I got to be there so she knows  
That when she's with me  
She's home (ooh she's home) (ooh she's home) yea_

 _got to be there, got to be there  
(Got to be there) got to be there, got to be there  
(Got to be there) ooh baby, baby, got to be there, got to be there  
(Got to be there) got to be there, got to be there  
(Got to be there) ooh, got to be there, got to be there  
(Got to be there) ooh, got to be there, got to be there_

 **NEXT CHAPTER: LUCY AND PYTHON MAKE PLANS**

"Got to Be There" written by Elliot Willenski

Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: THE ORIGINS OF PYTHON**

Lucy and Python were sitting on a bench at the Sparkyville City Park. It was just the two of them as Cobra, Anaconda, and Rattler were busy with some other stuff. The two of them grew closer as friends and they were getting to know each other well.

"You actually took over a 'Simon Says' game and turned it into 'Lucy Says'?" asked a bewildered Python.

"Yep," said Lucy, proudly. "What was funny was the kids were okay with it. Later Pig Pen led a square dance which was called the Pig Pen Hoedown. It became dusty real fast."

"Wow, I bet," said Python. "It sounds like you had some fun friends."

"'Had' being the operative word," said Lucy, turning melancholy. "I messed up big with them, Python. Especially Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty. He won't even talk to me or even acknowledge my presence. Patty, on the other hand, will talk to me; only to tell me to stay out of her neighborhood."

"I understand, Lucy," Python said. "I know you miss them. I actually had friends like that myself once, in my old town that I used to live in."

"I didn't know you lived elsewhere."

"Yeah. I lived in Detroit, Michigan. The neighborhood was really bad. You know the rough part of Sparkyville? Imagine that but on a wider scale and you've got Detroit. I never thought I would get out of there, but my mother decided to move here. She was originally from here before she moved to Detroit. I never knew who my father was. He kind of disappeared from my mom's life before I was born.

"Anyway, I had friends back in Detroit. My best friend there was a girl named Joslyn. She and I were inseparable. We did things together almost all the time. But then my mom wanted to get out of the area as it was becoming too dangerous. I didn't want to be away from my friends, especially Joslyn. I kind of understood why, but still I hated to leave Joslyn without a best friend. I told her I'd write her all of the time. And once we got here I did just that. We wrote each other often, and even called her using my mom's cell phone. After a while the letters and calls stopped. I wondered what happened. Once I was able to finally get a hold of Joslyn it was like she was a different person. She was cross with me and I didn't know why. I asked her what I did wrong, and she just said I knew and hung up. I haven't heard from her since. I cried for days until one day when I was out walking around I met Cobra, Anaconda, and Rattler. I was initiated into the gang, like what you're doing now, Lucy. And the rest is history."

"Wow!" said Lucy. "Joslyn never told you about what happened between you two?"

"Nope," said Python, sadly. "I never got an answer."

"At least I know why Charlie Brown and Patty are mad at me," Lucy replied, "but you don't even have the satisfaction of that."

"After I joined the Serpent Sisters, I pretty much forgot about Joslyn," Python finished. "I haven't talked about her since, until today." Both girls sat for a while and thought about their situations. They were a lot alike in many ways. Although Lucy knew why she was shunned by Charlie Brown and the others, Python didn't know why her friend Joslyn gave her the cold shoulder. Lucy decided to do something nice for her new friend.

"Python," she began. "I would like to be your new best friend. Even if I don't make it into the Serpent Sisters, I would like for us to be besties."

"Really, Lucy?" said Python, almost becoming emotional. "You'd like to be my best friend?"

"Why not? I think we both could use some company."

Python shed a tear. She was happy that Lucy was willing to be her best friend. "Thank you, Lucy. I think it's safe to say that we are sisters, Serpent or not." She then hugged Lucy, who returned the hug. Both girls were spiritual soulmates and had each other's back.

"I never thought I'd have a close friend again after Joslyn," said Python, wiping her tears away. "After I moved here, aside from the Serpents, I had a hard time making friends. One girl in particular made my life hard. I knew of your reputation, but this girl was far meaner than anyone I knew."

"What does she look like?" asked Lucy.

"She has black hair like you, except hers is in a ponytail. Even though you played tricks on Charlie Brown, she more often than not belittled him and made him feel inferior. With me, she'd make fun of my height and the fact that I was, in her words, a 'Ghetto Rat'! Plus she's always going on and on about how her father is better than everyone else's father, especially when I don't even know who MY father is!"

Lucy immediately knew who she was talking about. "Violet!"

"Even funnier is that she didn't participate in your scheme against Charlie Brown. I thought she would've joined you in his humiliation, knowing what kind of a witch she is."

"Let me tell you about Violet Gray," Lucy began. "She doesn't like getting her hands dirty. She's content with using her social status to put down others. I'm willing to get down and dirty when it comes to my pranks. The Homecoming scheme aside, while I may play pranks on Charlie Brown, I always did those in the sense that I was doing it for his own good. I see that wasn't the case, now. But even though I was always pretty harsh with him, I also offered to help him fix his flaws, whether it was the Psychiatric booth, showing his faults on slides, as messed up as it seemed, I, at least, was willing to help him, for better or worse. Violet, on the other hand, hated him with a passion. It was more than her thinking he was beneath her; he was BEYOND beneath her! Her best friend, Patty, often joined her in belittling him, though when she wasn't with Violet, she was usually nicer to him, but not by much. I may be a fussbudget and crabby, but Violet is 100% pure EVIL! And as far as the Homecoming plot, she wouldn't even join me. There are debts even SHE wouldn't go, as it seems."

"Well I'd like to stick it to that little prissy witch one of these days," Python said, angrily.

"We will, Python," said a devious Lucy. "One of these days we will."

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE DOUBLE DATE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: THAT'S OUR MELANIE! & THE CONTINUING SAGA OF THE WWI FLYING ACE**

Charlie Brown and Frieda were heading for Angelo's Pizza Place in the mall. They were going to meet Franklin and Melanie there. It wasn't anything fancy; just a casual get-together between friends. When Charlie Brown and Frieda got there they saw Franklin and Melanie were already there saving a table for them. They went and sat down with them.

"How are you two?" greeted Charlie Brown.

"Pretty good," said Franklin. "We haven't ordered yet, aside from drinks and breadsticks."

"Hey Frieda," Melanie started. "I always wondered how you got your hair so curly."

"Well it's always been naturally curly, Melanie," Frieda replied, patting her curls.

"Wow!" said Melanie in awe. "I always have to use a curling iron to make mine curly. Do you think I'll get naturally curly hair, too?"

"Is she serious?" whispered Charlie Brown to Franklin.

"As a heart attack, Charlie Brown," sighed Franklin.

"Well, I was born with this hair, Melanie," Frieda stated. "You just can't develop naturally curly hair overnight. Maybe if it was humid and your hair got curly from the humidity, maybe a slight chance of that, but not often."

"You got pretty hair, Frieda," said Melanie.

"Thank you, Melanie." At that moment, the waitress came up and asked what everyone wanted to eat.

"Yes, ma'am," said Charlie Brown, "We'll have a large pizza. What does everyone want on it?"

"Pepperoni," said Franklin.

"Nothing but cheese," said Frieda.

"Do you have anchovy-free pizza?" asked Melanie. Franklin face-palmed himself at the question.

"Melanie, pizza doesn't come with anchovies," said Charlie Brown. "You would have to request it."

"Okay," said a cheerful Melanie. "Cheese for me."

Turning back to the waitress, Charlie Brown said, "We'll have one half pepperoni, and the other half cheese. I'll also have a root beer to drink."

"Make mine a lemon-lime soda," said Frieda.

"Frankie, have you ever seen a lemon-lime?" asked a bewildered Melanie.

"Oh good grief!" said an exasperated Charlie Brown.

Elsewhere in town, Snoopy was still dressed as the World War I Flying Ace and he was wondering around the neighborhood in search of the Red Baron.

 _Here's the World War I Flying Ace still behind enemy lines hunting down the Red Baron. His search, so far, has been fruitless and has had wrong turns at every bend. Suddenly he spots a small cabaret. He hears music coming from it, and decide to unwind a bit from running and hiding._

 _He enters the small cabaret and sees a young blond-haired lad playing a piano. It sounds great and our hero decides to listen to the docile tones of the young player. He is entranced by the playing that he dances to the music._

Schroeder was playing his piano when all of the sudden he spotted Snoopy dancing to the music. He stopped and stared at Snoopy, who kept dancing even after he stopped playing. When Snoopy hears that Schroeder stopped playing, he stopped dancing and looked at Schroeder with embarrassment. After that, Snoopy left Schroeder's house and continued with his hunt.

Later after they finished their meal, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Franklin, and Melanie were walking the mall wondering what they should do next. Charlie and Frieda were now figuring out why Franklin wanted to double-date in the first place.

"No wonder Franklin wanted us to go on a double-date," Charlie Brown whispered to Frieda. "Melanie is too much! Marcie told me back when Trevor was in town she was tutoring Melanie and she couldn't even grasp the simplest questions."

"I know," said Frieda. "As much as I adore my naturally curly hair, if I heard another question about it from her I was going to beat her over the head with a breadstick!"

"We only have to put up with her for this date," added Charlie Brown. "Franklin has to put up with her daily!"

"So where do you want to go next, guys?" asked Franklin. "There's an indoor mini-golf place in the mall."

"Sure, Franklin," said Charlie Brown, trying to placate Franklin. "We have time for a quick round."

"Great! Melanie is good at mini-golf. Aren't you, Mel?"

"Sure, Frankie," said Melanie. "I love mini-golf. But who's gonna be our caddies?" The other three groaned at that comment. "What?" she asked.

"NOTHING!" everyone else said in unison, and they headed for the mini-golf place.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE SERPENT SISTERS INTERIOR DESIGN COMPANY**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: REARRANGING THE REMEDIAL SCHOOL**

Lucy, Python, and the rest of the Serpent Sisters were at Rattler's school waiting outside. They were hidden behind some dumpsters so they wouldn't be seen by anyone. It was starting to get dark. Lucy had told her parents that she was invited to a slumber party and Python played one of the parents convincingly. They brought crowbars and spray paint for the walls. They were also dressed in black and had masks so they wouldn't be identified. Cobra was watching her watch to see what time it was. They were waiting for the last custodian to leave.

"How much longer?" asked Lucy.

"About a half hour," said Cobra. "We won't start right away. We will wait until midnight before we start. We don't want to bring attention to us."

"I can't wait to destroy this place!" said an excited Rattler. "I hate it here so much!"

"It shouldn't be too much longer," said Python.

"Remember, wear your masks so that the cameras don't get your face," reminded Cobra. At that moment, the custodian came out and headed for his car. Once he took off, Rattler pulled out a copy of the key, and the girls pulled on their masks and went in once Rattler opened the door.

Later that night not too far away from the school, Peppermint Patty was in bed. But she was having a hard time sleeping. She was dreaming of the dance from the Homecoming dance two years earlier. She was tossing and turning. The words she uttered to Charlie Brown was echoing in her head.

 _"Hey Chuck, what are you doing here?" an angry Peppermint Patty asked. "After you lost the football game today, this is the last place I thought you'd be!"_

 _"Yeah, you got some nerve, Charlie Brown!" said a snide Lucy._

 _"But I'm supposed to escort the queen tonight," Charlie Brown said, meekly._

 _"Ha ha! What a laugh!" sneered Lucy. "Who would want you for an escort after today's game?"_

 _"Yeah, the queen's got more sense than that, Chuck," Patty added._

"AAAAARRRRGH!" Peppermint Patty awoke screaming. Her guilt over what happened that night consumed her. She couldn't get past it, and she didn't know why. It wasn't about being mad at Lucy anymore; it was being mad at herself for her own treatment of Charlie Brown that night after finding out Lucy planned to humiliate him. She needed to talk to someone about this. She decided to call Marcie.

"Marcie, it's me," she began. "Sorry to wake you up, but I can't sleep. I need someone to talk to about this. I am so upset about how I treated Chuck that night at Homecoming."

"But that was two years ago, sir," said Marcie. "And Charles forgave you, remember?"

"I know," Patty said. "But I can't help it, Marcie. After finding out about Lucille planning this, I'm even more ashamed by my actions. I need to talk to you, please."

Marcie knew she was serious. This wasn't Peppermint Patty being her ditzy self, wanting to sit on a porch swing, or jet-lagged from a trip to Paris. She was desperate and on the verge of crying. Marcie finally said, "I'll be over soon, sir. Give me a few minutes."

Later, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were walking down a street talking about that day. Patty was beside herself with guilt.

"I just can't believe I would act like that towards Chuck, Marcie," she said. "I always liked him, and yet I was so cruel to him that day. If it weren't for Franco, I'd be feeling worse because I now know why Chuck wouldn't want to be with me. It's not just my freckles and big nose, but I'm a heartless cad, too."

"You're not a heartless cad, sir," said Marcie, comforting her friend. "Would Franco even be with you if that was the case? Would Charles forgave you when you did apologize about your actions towards him before? Would he even be your friend still if that was the case? Charles still likes you, sir. Yeah, he's with Frieda now, but he still considers you a good friend. You shouldn't feel bad about this."

"I know, Marcie, but I can't help it. But when you and Heather showed that Lucy plotted to humiliate Chuck, I felt even guiltier because I actually believed that it was a force reaction on her part. After I apologized to Chuck, I went to see her to find out why she did that…"

 _Peppermint Patty walked up to the Van Pelt's house. She rang the doorbell. Linus answered it. "Peppermint Patty. How are you?"_

 _"Not good, Linus," she said. "Is your sister home? I need to talk to her."_

 _"Hold on, I'll get her." Linus walked in. Patty waited patiently. Finally Lucy showed up at the door._

 _"Patty, what are you doing here?" Lucy wondered._

 _"Lucille," Patty began, "I need to talk to you about the Homecoming game."_

 _"I know, right?" Lucy said. "Can you believe that blockhead Charlie Brown lost the game? Actually I can believe it because he's Charlie Brown!" She giggled about the comment._

 _"Well, it was brought to my attention that you pulled the ball away from him during the game," Peppermint Patty said, sternly. "And I saw some footage that supports that accusation."_

 _"Who gave you that footage?!" Lucy asked._

 _"That's not important, Lucille," Patty said. "What's important is that you promised that you wouldn't do that to Chuck. All I want to know is was there an ulterior motive to you volunteering him to be a place kicker?"_

 _"NO!" Lucy shouted, becoming defensive. "I'm just so used to pulling the ball away from him! It's a force of habit, Patricia! I swear, there was no ulterior motive on my part!"_

 _"Just a force of habit?" asked a suspicious Patty._

 _"Scouts honor!" Lucy said, holding her right hand up, but crossed her left hand fingers behind her back._

 _Peppermint Patty had her doubts, but decided not to push the subject any further, at least for that moment. "Okay, Lucille. I'll take your word for it. But I did apologize to Chuck for how I treated him after the game. I suggest you do the same. I will forgive you for this, but I hope you're not lying to me."_

 _"I'm not, Patty. I'm not!"_

 _"Okay. That's all I needed to hear. I'll see you later, Lucille."_

 _"See ya, Patty." As soon as Peppermint Patty was out of sight, Lucy laughed to herself and muttered under her breath, "Stupid idiot!"_

"And I actually believed her, Marcie," Peppermint Patty said, finishing her flashback. "I believed it was a force of habit. Am I that stupid and naïve?!"

"Stupid? No, sir," said Marcie. "Naïve? Maybe a little. But you apologized to Charles, that's all that matters. Lucille's the real one at fault in this; not you. Have you thought about receiving some counseling, sir?"

"Not really," said Patty, "but after this whole ordeal, it may not be a bad idea."

"You really should consider it, sir. Also it may help to talk to Charles further about this. Maybe you need to hear him say that he forgives you again."

"That might help, Marcie. I just want… Wait a minute! What's going on over there?" Peppermint Patty and Marcie were across from the remedial school where the Serpent Sisters were vandalizing the place. They saw them come out of a door.

"Marcie, hide!" whispered Patty. They hid behind a brick wall and watched the scene unfold.

"Where are we, sir?" asked Marcie.

"This is the remedial school Thibault went to before leaving for Military School," stated Patty. "What are those kids doing in there this late?"

"They all seem to be wearing masks, sir."

"You're right! They are wearing masks. That means they're up to no good. C'mon, Marcie. We're following them, but keep quiet and keep a far distance." Patty and a reluctant Marcie followed the Serpents from a far distance back to their hideout. When the gang went into the warehouse, Patty and Marcie peeked from a window and watched the drama unfold.

Meanwhile inside the warehouse, the Serpents were celebrating a successful job at vandalizing the school. Cobra and Anaconda were the first ones to take off their masks.

"Job well done, ladies," said Cobra with a smile. "When the other kids come in, they will be in for a surprise."

"You said it," said a happy Rattler, pulling off her mask. "I wanted to stick it to that school for a long time! I hated those teachers, and especially the kids there!"

"Well we should lay low again until the heat dies down," suggested Python after she removed her mask.

"You're right, Python," agreed Cobra. "We need to stay quiet about this after tonight. But I am impressed by our pledge here, who is shaping up to be Serpent Sister material quite fast." When the last girl removed her mask, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were shocked to see who it was.

"Lucille!" they said in unison.

"What a rush!" said Lucy with excitement. "For the first time in a while I feel like I belong again! I think I found my calling."

"Lucy, darling," said Cobra, "maybe you should abandon being a psychiatrist. You seem to excel at demolition!" The Serpent Sisters continued to chat and laugh. Peppermint Patty and Marcie turned away from the window and fled into the night. They didn't know if they should share what they saw.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: REVENGE OF THE FLYING ACE**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: THE FLYING ACE RISES!**

 _AUTHOR'S NOTE: We will return to the main plot in the next chapter. For right now we finish the Red Baron storyline in this episode of PEANUTS: The Next Chapter._

 _Here's the World War I Flying Ace laying on top of his bunk. He somehow managed to avoid the enemy and make it back to base. But his battle with the Red Baron was far from finished. He recuperated for a couple of days before his crew readied a new Sopwith Camel for him to fly. As he got out of his bunk and got ready to take to the air again, our hero makes a battle strategy to capture the Red Baron once and for all._

 _Later our hero takes to the skies once again in search for that Red Baron and he was determined to shoot him down at all costs. He knew that the Baron was crafty and could outwit him or any other pilot around who would try to fall him. But the Flying Ace wasn't no ordinary adversary to the Baron. He never gave up and was always ready for a battle._

 _He kept searching. All of the sudden, the Red Baron was behind him and had him in his sites. Our hero tried to dodge him before firing at him. The Baron immediately fired upon the Ace. He's starts swerving back and forth. He tries to aim the plane back towards the aerodrome. He was able to make a safe landing but not before shouting out, "CURSE YOU, RED BARON!"_

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

 _Here's the World War I Flying Ace at a bar having a root beer. He is depressed. He was despondent over getting shot down by the Red Baron yet again. He wondered, "Why must I suffer while the Red Baron gets away with shooting down our soldiers? Why must I always get shot down by him?! WHY MUST THIS STUPID WAR GO ON, ANYWAY?! And why must this root beer be so expensive?"_

 **NEXT CHAPTER: CONFRONTING LUCY**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT…**

Charlie Brown was on the phone with Frieda. They were discussing the double-date with Franklin and Melanie. They couldn't believe how dense she was. They knew she wasn't very smart and pretty ditzy, but they didn't know how bad it was as far as common sense went.

"I still can't believe it," he said. "I couldn't wait until it was over. Nothing against Melanie, but she makes Peppermint Patty look like Einstein."

"I know what you mean," said Frieda. "I felt sorry for poor Franklin. Melanie's a sweet girl but she needs to learn about life and how it works. Otherwise she doesn't have a prayer."

"Exactly," Charlie Brown agreed. "I think later today I'll talk to Franklin and get his thoughts about Melanie and what he really thinks of her."

"Probably a good idea. Anyway, I'll talk to you later, sweetheart. Love you."

"Love you, too." Charlie Brown hung up the phone.

Elsewhere, Peppermint Patty was walking down a street. She was on her way to the Van Pelts house. She was going to confront Lucy about what she saw last night. She hadn't gone to the police; she wanted to get Lucy's side of things before she did anything. She advised Marcie not to do anything, either. When she got to the house she rang the doorbell. Linus answered the door. He was surprised to see Peppermint Patty there, especially what went down at the Homecoming Dance.

"Patty!" he said surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Hey Linus," she began. "I know I said I wouldn't talk to your sister again, but I really need to talk to her about something very important."

Lucy walked up behind Linus and said, "It's okay, Linus. I'll talk to her. She owes me an apology about what happened at Ace's anyway." Linus left and the two girls stood on the stoop alone.

"So what do you want?" Lucy asked sharply.

"First of all, I may have been out of line at Ace's, so at least for that, I apologize."

"Thank you. Is there anything else you need?"

"As a matter of fact, Lucille, there is something else. Last night I was walking with Marcie because I felt guilt over my treatment of Chuck because of your actions. But that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. While we were out we walked towards the remedial school. What we saw were five girls leaving the place around 2 in the morning. Now why would young kids be at a closed school that late? So we followed these girls to an abandoned warehouse…"

"And I was one of the girls. Right?" Lucy finished.

"You're not denying it, are you?" Patty asked.

"Nope! I'm joining up with the Serpent Sisters."

"That's one of the most dangerous gangs in town, Lucille! Are you sure you want to join up with them?"

"Well, what do you care, Patricia?! You pretty much severed ties with me, along with Charlie Brown and everyone else, and NOW you're concerned about what I'm doing?! At least Charlie Brown is honoring his pledge to stay away from me and not even acknowledge my presence; YOU can't seem to get me off your mind!"

"Okay, I admit, I harbored more animosity toward you than he does, but I still don't want you to go down the wrong path! At least think about your family, Lucille! Never mind our falling out; this is more important than holding a grudge about a Homecoming scheme!"

"Don't get all high and mighty now, Patty! Don't worry about me now! You didn't want anything to do with me before; why are you now trying to save me?! Sure, the Serpents may be a dangerous gang, but they at least talk to me! They knew about my scheme against Charlie Brown, and yet they didn't judge me! They offered me a place in their gang. I'm almost done with the initiation, by the way."

"And wrecking the remedial school was part of said initiation?" Patty retorted.

"Maybe," said Lucy, quietly. "Now, since you know about our wrecking the place, are you going to call the cops? Hmm?"

"No," said Patty. "If you don't care about what you're doing, why should I?"

"Now you're getting it," Lucy replied with a sick smile. "If you're finished, I got some homework to attend to. Just because I'm trying to join a gang doesn't mean I slack on my schoolwork. Ta-ta for now, Patty!" And Lucy went back inside and slammed the door. Peppermint Patty sighed and left. There was nothing more to talk about with her. Lucy went back to her room and slammed the door. What she didn't know was that Linus was listening to the entire conversation. He was mortified about his sister being in a gang.

"Lucy… in the Serpent Sisters?" he shuttered.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
